A Simple Question
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: This fic is based on a dialogue snippet of Camus/Miklotov. It is a simple question that Camus asks his longtime friend and lover. Angst and Shounen-ai...nice combination. An old fic once posted here, but was removed. It's here once again after so many years.


The moon shone beautifully as it cast its light upon the Blue Knight who looked out the window, the stars reflecting in his dark eyes. A few feet away, Camus stood watching his friend with a question persistently in his mind. Both knights had given up their status to join the Jowston State Army. As a result, both knew what had happened between the leader, Siren and his friend Jowy. And both were very stunned, neither of them thinking that such a thing could possibly happen between such good friends. Since then, Camus always wondered what would happen if they were in the same situation. Would they betray each other or would they stand together regardless of the overwhelming odds? The Red Knight wanted very badly to ask Miklotov but knowing of the other's intensity, he elected to be very careful about how to formulate such a question.

"Misha?"

"Yes, Camus?" Miklotov answered while still staring at the night sky.

Camus took a deep breath. He never worried about asking the other intimate questions before, but this seemed different. "Um, I was wondering...what we would do if we were in Jowy's and Siren's situation."

Miklotov grunted as he shook his head. "We were not in that situation. We are not now and we never will be. So don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry, Misha!" Camus replied. "There are no guarantees . Those two thought that they would always be together and now they are not."

"What are you trying to say, Camus?" Miklotov snapped, irritation creeping in his voice.

Now the Red Knight finally decided to be blunt. "What would you do if I were to betray you? To leave you like Jowy left Siren and side with the enemy?

At first, Miklotov did not answer. Camus bit his lip, anticipating either complete silence or an outburst. Either way, he felt quite nervous as he had never asked such a disturbing question. The Blue Knight continued to stare out the window as if hypnotized by the glitter of stars enhanced by the argent moonlight.

"I don't know what I would do if you were ever to betray me." Miklotov finally answered, looking away from the window to glare at Camus. "You should never ask such questions!" He shook his head and looked back out the window. "Neither of us have even conceived of doing such things, much less act on them. So why worry? There is no need. I trust you and I know you trust me."

The Red Knight sighed partly with 'I knew he would say that' and relief. He stood beside Miklotov and put a reassuring hand on the other's arms. I wish I had your strength, Miklotov. "It was a simple question." One that I should have never asked.

The Blue Knight softened his gaze as he smiled. "Yes, but still...when you asked that question, I was deeply hurt. I am surprised that you can ask something like that."

Yes. Camus thought. It does hurt. I can't believe that I have lost faith in us. In /myself/. If I ever betrayed him, I could never live with it. He tightened his grip on Miklotov's arm. "I...I don't believe I could ever do such a thing to you."

"You do not surprise me, Camus." The Blue Knight answered as he stared deep into Camus' light brown eyes. "I just wonder sometimes if I /am/ capable of treachery."

Camus smiled at what Miklotov said. "I know you would never do that." He chuckled silently as he tried to imagine Miklotov betraying him. "You can't even spell the word. You would never betray those who are truly dear to you." He sighed almost wistfully. "Your heart is far too strong."

At Camus' praise, Miklotov looked down, as he sighed. "But if I were to have the same weakness as Siren's friend, this...Jowy..." The Blue Knight's gaze hardened. "But I don't believe for a second I could succumb to that. Gods help me if I ever do...

"Misha, I should have never asked that question because I would sooner die than betray you." Camus said as he felt a lump in his throat. "To be without you for even a second would be a fate worse than death." And I mean every word of it! I cannot imagine one second of my life without you.

The Blue Knight said nothing, but Camus saw him pursing his lips and shutting his eyes as if holding back tears. It seemed like hours that both knights were silent. But, Camus knew his friend for years; Miklotov would not speak until he was certain that his tears were well suppressed. However, the Red Knight knew that the other's proud tactics never worked for long as Miklotov often felt things strongly and the tears came anyway.

"If I ever betray you, swear to me that you would kill me." Miklotov finally replied, his voice hardened with suppressed sobs.

Camus, knowing that the tears clearly glistened in the other's dark eyes, gently held Miklotov's face in his gloved hands. "I know you would never do that."

"Swear it!" Miklotov snapped, his hands raising to firmly grasp Camus'. "Swear to me that you would kill me if I betrayed you. Because if you ever did, I swear on my honor that I would kill you!"

Camus nodded while inwardly smiling as such an answer was to be expected from Miklotov. He winced slightly as he felt Misha's strong hands bite into his own. One part of him savored it as such gestures gave him strength while another part of him wanted to scream, "Oh cut your dramatics, Misha!" But, he opted for his most honest response. "Miklotov, I swear it by my very life, that if you ever betray me, I will kill you and no one would stop me."

This time, The Blue Knights tears slowly rolled down his face. "Good. But, I think that if I were to betray you, I would kill myself."

Camus smiled as he wiped away Miklotov's tears. "Oh, Misha." He whispered as he drew the Blue Knight close to him in a firm, comforting embrace. "Let's not worry about such things now. I want to forget this. I want to move on, knowing that we will always be together. Please forgive me..."

Miklotov put his lips close to the Red Knight's ear and said quietly, "I forgive you." Then, he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I like this...when you are near me."

Feeling much better, Camus rubbed Miklotov's back and gave him a gentle kiss. "I know."


End file.
